I Know She Hung the Moon
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: SongFic...'I Know She Hung the Moon' by Toby Keith...EO


**Disclaimer: I don't own any character you may recognize or the wonderful song…Dick Wolf and Toby Keith own those things…**

**A/N: I know that I have promised that I would get out the next chapter of all my stories and I am sorry that I haven't don't that in a while, but I heard this song from Toby Keith's new CD and immediately thought of EO!! I know that makes me weird…but you wouldn't be reading this if you didn't think that way too…haha**

"I Know She Hung the Moon"

"C'mon Honey! We're gonna be late!" Elliot yelled down the hall of the apartment he shared with his wife of two years. Tonight was their anniversary and Elliot had decided to take her to one of the best restaurants in Manhattan. Not only were they celebrating the fact that they had now been married for two, the two had just found out that they were expecting their first child. Elliot knew that meant that in nine months they wouldn't get to go out very much, so he wanted to make this night special.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back as she stepped into the living room. Olivia grinned when she heard the small gasp that came from Elliot. "So, what do you think?"

Elliot was totally speechless. She looked absolutely gorgeous in a floor length red halter top dress and silver heels, "Wow…you look amazing."

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself," she replied with a short kiss and an appraising glance at his form. Elliot was wearing a black suit with a black shirt and stunning royal blue tie, that Olivia thought brought out his gorgeous blue eyes even more.

Elliot grinned and held out his hand, "Your chariot awaits madam."

Olivia smiled and walked out of the apartment with Elliot in tow. They pulled up to the restaurant about half an hour later and were immediately seated. After putting in their orders and receiving their wine, Elliot stood from his chair and held his hand out to his lovely wife, "May I have this dance?"

The couple made their way to the dance floor in front of the string quartet and began to slowly rock in the other's arms.

_There's no need to apologize  
This happens time and time again  
As soon as somebody lays their eyes on her  
They dial right in  
I watched you sneak a look  
From the other side of the floor  
And as I danced her by I watched you steal one more  
_

As they were dancing Elliot noticed a man across the dance floor zone in on his wife. He was familiar with that particular look. Anytime Elliot took Olivia anywhere, there were always other men trying to sneak peaks at her, some even thought they may have a chance.

Elliot grinned and moved with the music. As the couple made their way past the man Elliot had first seen, he watched as he took one final look.

'_She's not going anywhere, buddy. She loves me and I ain't letting her go,_' he thought to himself.

You don't have to tell me she's beautiful  
You don't have to say things like one-of-a-kind  
You don't have to wonder if she loves me man  
I know that's crossed your mind  
Seems like everywhere we go  
There's always somebody staring at her  
Yeah I know she hung the moon  
I'm the one that held the ladder 

Elliot and Olivia sat back down as their food arrived. Throughout dinner they only spoke of their lives together and their future. They laughed and joked and forgot about everything that they saw everyday. Towards the end of dinner Elliot excused himself to the bathroom, as he was leaving the man from earlier in the evening caught his arm.

"Your girlfriend is beautiful," he complimented.

Elliot smirked, "My girlfriend was beautiful, until I married her. Now my wife is beautiful. But really, you don't have to tell me that."

The man looked down embarrassed, "Sorry."

"Its okay."

"Is she one-of-a-kind?" the man called as Elliot started making his way back to the table.

"She sure is."

_Now if you had half a chance  
You'd probably make a play  
Ah but if you were to ask her to dance  
She'd only turn you away  
So you'll never ever know  
But buddy if you were in my shoes_

_You'd see that she's just as pretty on the inside too_

You don't have to tell me she's beautiful  
You don't have to say things like one-of-a-kind  
You don't have to wonder if she loves me man  
I know that's crossed your mind  
Seems like everywhere we go  
There's always somebody staring at her  
Yeah I know she hung the moon  
I'm the one that held the ladder  


"Who was that?" Olivia asked as Elliot sat back down.

"Who? Him?" Elliot gestured toward the man. Olivia nodded, "Oh, he just wanted to compliment my girlfriend's beauty. I politely had to tell him that my girlfriend was beautiful until I married her, then my wife became beautiful."

Olivia smiled at the comment, "So basically he was testing you to see if he had a chance?"

"Yeah."

Olivia laughed, "Let's get out of here."

"Okay"

They made their way back to their apartment and spent most of the night proving to the world that the only person in the world that had a chance with Olivia was Elliot.

_Yeah I know she hung the moon  
Cause I'm the one that held the ladder_

There's no need to apologize  
This happens time and time again

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it!! I hope to work on my other stories soon…OH and go and buy or download any Toby Keith song you can…he is so awesome!!!**


End file.
